Life over Coffee
by rbnhood
Summary: Tradegy strikes Rory Hayden and she meets a family she never knew.
1. I want my daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
**Life over Coffee  
**  
_San Francisco, California  
_  
Fifteen year old Lorelai Hayden sat on the cold chair at the police station wiping her eyes occasionally. She did not want to cry here. People quickly walked passed her talking quietly and glancing at her. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home. She wanted her Daddy.  
  
"Ms. Hayden could you come in here please." a police officer said standing outside an office holding the door open for her. Rory got up slowly and walked toward the door. She wanted to run and hide. Sitting down at the table she looked around. It reminded her of the interrogation rooms on the cop shows on TV.  
  
She started staring at her hands she couldn't bring herself to look at the people that surrounded her. "_Don't say it... don't say it...please don't_" Rory kept saying to herself.  
  
"Ms. Hayden I am so sorry for your loss." one of the men said. "_NO_." her mind screamed. She tried not to cry.  
  
"Ms. Hayden we need you to tell us everything you remember." another man said. Rory sat there not wanting to remember but bits and pieces started to come out.  
  
"Dad took me to the theatre to see Cats. We were celebrating his job promotion. We had a lot of fun. When....when we got home the front door was open." Rory couldn't go on. She put her head down and started to cry. She wanted her daddy.  
  
"Please Ms. Hayden we need your help to find your father's killer." one of them said.  
  
"No..... Quit saying that. I don't want to talk about it." Rory screamed and ran out of the room. She ran straight into her Grandmother's arms.  
  
"Please Grammy take me home." Rory cried out holding onto her.  
  
"What happened? Where's my son." her grandmother asked. Rory's Grandfather Straub Hayden stood beside them holding both of them.  
  
"We were told that you were here and something happened to Christopher. Did he get arrested? He's always mouthing off at the officers when they try to give him a speeding ticket." her grandfather said.  
  
"No." Rory whispered hiding her face.  
  
"Where's my son?" her grandmother demanded shaking her granddaughter. Fear starting to grip her heart. Rory shook her head and started to cry.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hayden could you come in here please." one of the officers said. Rory watched as her grandparents were led into the same room she was just in.  
  
Rory stared at the wall blocking out the screams of despair.  
  
_I want my daddy....Please_.

Christopher Michael Hayden was laid to rest on a rainy day mid February. He was surrounded by family and friends. Rory stood between her grandparents crying silently as his coffin lowered into the earth. _Come back Daddy. I need you_. Her heart cried.  
  
It was a day later when her life came crashing down even farther. She was leaving home. Not just the home she grew up in but California. She was going to her mother's house in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. She didn't even know her.  
  
_My daddy's gone. I'm all alone. My world is gone._

TBC. Please Review.


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
**First Impressions**  
  
_Hartford, Connecticut_  
  
Rory Hayden stepped off the plane clutching her travel bag tightly against her body. She didn't want to be here. All she wanted to do is to turn around and go back to California and into her grandparent's arms.  
  
She stood there at the gate looking around. She watched as smiling people met loved ones. She was surrounded by hugs and kisses. _I want my daddy_. She kept saying to herself as she looked around.  
  
"Hi Rory?" a beautiful lady said walking up to her. She had long brown hair and held a coffee cup.  
  
"Yes." she whispered gripping her bag tighter.  
  
"I'm your mom." Lorelia said standing there awkwardly, hopping from one foot to another.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you have any bags with you?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Let's go get them." Lorelia led Rory through the airport. They didn't say anything until they were on their way towards Stars Hollow.  
  
"Rory, I'm really sorry about your father." Lorelia said looking at her daughter.  
  
"Please don't." Rory whispered looking out the window. She didn't want to talk to _her_ about her dad. They rode in silence for awhile  
  
"Okay, well. Stars Hollow is pretty small town with its own sort of weirdness. It takes some time getting used to but it's a lot of fun."  
  
"Hick town, U.S.A." Rory said under her breath staring out the window.  
  
"Ummm.... okay. I married Luke Danes, we have two kids." Lorelia smiled when she said this.  
  
"So the courts let you keep your other children." Rory sneered. She didn't want to be here especially with whole other family. She wanted her family.  
  
Lorelia pulled off the road and sat there staring out the window. She continually sipped her coffee, her hands shaking a little.  
  
"Rory I know you have gone through a lot but you need to be careful with what you say." Lorelia said sipping her coffee.  
  
"What you don't want me to hurt your precious feelings." Rory said. She didn't know where these words were coming from. She couldn't make them stop.  
  
"Look I'm not worried about my feelings or Luke's but we have two boys that are young and I will not have them hurt."  
  
Rory didn't say a word she continued to stare out the window.  
  
Lorelia sighed.... _This is not going to be easy_ she thought as she pulled the jeep back onto the road. _God do I need more coffee_.  
  
"You have two brothers." Lorelia started again trying to tell Rory of her new family.  
  
"Step." Rory added looking at her mother.  
  
"I really don't like that word but okay. Bryon is eight and Trace is six. You can't turn your back on them for minute before they cause trouble. Last week Luke left them alone for a minute when he was painting the garage door and when he came back they both had painted each other blue. Washing blue paint out of hair is an experience." Lorelia smiled.  
  
"They can be monsters but they have plenty of charm for anyone to fall for them." Lorelia laughed at this.  
  
"I'm sure I will." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
_Lovely....just lovely_ Lorelia thought. She took another sip of coffee cup and realized it was empty. _Damn it_.  
  
"This is it." Lorelia said pulling up to a blue house and shut off the engine.  
  
Rory looked at the house and thought. _I want to go home_.  
  
Lorelia looked at Rory and thought. _Please give me strength_.  
  
They opened the jeep doors and got out.

TBC Please Review 


End file.
